The new prince on ice
by yohf
Summary: el hijo de victor y yuri ahora sera quien se encargue de seguir los pasos de sus padres pero la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia hara de esta pequeña familia de 3 algo de locos. Como saben YOI no me petenece solo los dos pequeños de yuri y victor pero gracias a kubo-sensei y yamamoto-sensei puedo hacer esta historia


Un nuevo príncipe en el hielo.

-El día de ayer fue un día muy emocionante con estos grandes patinadores pero la sorpresa del momento es un niño de 6 años y medio casi 7 nos a sorprendido a todos con sus hermosos saltos y pasos en sus rutinas pero lo único que sabemos de este niño además de su edad es su nombre y hablo del carismático y a la vez tímido Yuuki.-comentaba en la televisión que había en la sala de espera el comentarista Morooka-kun.

Viendo la televisión en la sala de espera estaba el más famoso patinador que el mundo de los patinadores artísticos podía conocer, Víctor Nikiforov que no había dejado de sonreír como describían a su pequeño pupilo cuando sintió como unas pequeñas manitas jalaban de su pantalón, viendo hacia abajo vio al pequeño platinado con ojos cafés como los de su amado esposo.

-Dime Yuuki.-le dijo sonriéndole y poniéndose a la altura del pequeño.

-Otoo, okaa vendrá verdad.-le susurro el pequeño para que nadie lo escuchara con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Hai, okaa te lo prometió.-le sonrió al pequeño acariciándole su mejilla.

Víctor fue distraído por unas chicas que conocía mientras el pequeño Yuuki se escondía un poco detrás de las piernas de Víctor, Yuuki volteo a uno de los lados para ver si podía ver llegar a su okaa pero entre la multitud de patinadores y entrenadores logro reconocer la cabellera rubia de su onii-chan, salió corriendo en la dirección donde lo había visto que iba, Víctor no se había dado cuenta que su pequeño pupilo se había alejado de el hasta que sucedió lo más inesperado.

Yuuki camino hacia donde había visto al rubio ir pero se tropezó con unos de los patinadores Junior que competían junto con él.

-Gomene.-susurro un poco tímido viendo a los chicos más grandes que él desde el piso.

-Hay miren chicos pero si es el pequeño genio.-dijo uno de cabellos azul con negro y ojos cafés que lo veía con cierta arrogancia, mientras los demás chicos se reían del pequeño que había caído de bruces.-JAJAJAJA creo que el pequeño quiere a su okaa-san.-siguió molestándolo entre risas hasta que detrás de él sintió que le ponían una mano en su hombro.

-Hey déjenlo en paz.-se escuchó la voz de Yuri Plisetsky.

Los chicos voltearon a verlo pero al reconocerlo salieron disparados de allí, Víctor había visto desde lejos lo que había sucedido acercándose a donde se encontraba su pequeño pupilo y Yurio se puso a la altura del pequeño que ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yuuki vamos ya casi es hora de el calentamiento en el rink.-le susurro sonriéndole tratando de que el pequeño volviera a estar feliz y sin lágrimas en los ojos.

-Otoo.-medio grito Yuuki abalanzándose hacia Víctor con las lágrimas aun en sus ojos.

-Yuuki no dejes que esos perdedores te vean así, los chicos grandes no lloran.-le recordó Yurio mientras le acariciaba la cabellera al pequeño en los brazos de Víctor.

-Um.-asintió el pequeño limpiándose los ojos con sus manitas y con ayuda de Víctor le limpio la cara para quitar cualquier rastro de las lágrimas.

Victor llevo a su pequeño pupilo al rink cargándolo y susurrándole cosas al oído mientras que Yuuki seguía limpiándose las lágrimas; ni Yuuki ni Victor se dieron cuenta de quien había llegado detrás de ellos, Victor dejo a Yuuki en la entrada del hielo.

-Yuuki ve y calienta un poco ya verás que cuando salgas okaa estará aquí animándote y después a mi.-le susurro tratando de animar al pequeño.

-Um.-Yuuki asintió con su cabeza pero al ver a los otros chicos más grandes que el agarro fuertemente la mano de Victor.-Otoo.-susurro bajito volviendo su mirada al mayor.

-Está bien Yuuki pero tendrás que esforzarte para ganar el oro.-le sonrió Victor al pequeño platinado.

Así los dos entraron al hielo para que pudiera calentar el pequeño Yuuki sin que los otros chicos se burlaran o lo molestaran, Yuri había visto la escena desde la entrada hacia el rink no había querido interrumpir ese momento entre los dos así que simplemente se acercó de poco en poco hasta que vio como esas dos personas que el más quería se estaban divirtiendo mucho aun que fuera solo para calentar haciendo piruetas o algunos saltos, Yuri no podía quitar la vista de ese par hasta que anunciaron que había terminado el tiempo de calentamiento se acercó por donde salían los patinadores y vio como Victor y Yuuki venían a paso lento hablando hasta que no estuvieron a algunos pasos para salir del hielo Yuuki lo vio así que salió patinando más rápido hasta llegar a los brazos de Yuri.

-Okaa viniste.-le susurró al oído Yuuki abrazándolo fuertemente sin querer soltarse de él.

-Um.-le contesto Yuri acariciando la espalda del pequeño que lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-Yuri.-susurro Victor sonriendo viendo esa escena que a él le parecía la más hermosa que había visto.

Los tres regresaron a la sala de espera, Yuuki estaba muy emocionado que no paraba de contarle todo lo que había hecho el día anterior a Yuri y también de lo que el pequeño platinado y Victor habían hecho en su día libre antes del inicio de la competencia, Yuri no paraba de sonreír al pequeño platinado que tenía en su regazo todo emocionado y no paraba de hablar.

-Oiii mitte es el chico JC, no es el hijo de Jeac-Jacques Leroy.-escucharon a algunos de los chicos que estaban participando y a sus entrenadores.-Dicen que se podría llevar el oro y que el próximo año debutara como Senior.-Yuri y Victor solo escuchaban como los demás alaban al chico mientras que Yuuki se aferró más fuerte a la manga de la gabardina de Victor.

-Otoo.-susurro un poco nervioso y triste por lo que había escuchado.

-Tranquilo Yuuki, ya sabes lo que dice okaa cuando se pone nervioso.-Victor se puso a la altura del niño el cual asentía con su cabeza.-Solo hay que divertirse en el hielo.-dijeron los dos juntos haciendo que Yuri sonriera más por lo que hacían ese par.

-Muy bien ya casi es hora Yuuki.-les recordó Yuri a los dos platinados que estaban sonriendo.

-Hai.-dijo saltando haciendo que Yuri y Victor rieran un poco.

Los tres salieron para donde tendrían que esperar que saliera JC, JJ saludo desde lejos a Yuri y Victor con un asentimiento de cabeza para después recibir a su hijo de 12 años con una sonrisa; mientras Yuri ayudaba a Yuuki a quitarse la chamarra que traía puesta en representación de Japón mientras Victor le arreglaba un poco el pelo y le ajustaba bien los patines, caminaron donde debería de entrar Yuuki, Victor se puso a la altura del niño sonriéndole.

-Recuerda solo diviértete y cuando salgas del hielo tu y yo le daremos a okaa un beso.-le sonrió al pequeño platinado revolviéndole un poco el pelo para que se viera más como un pirata.

-Um.-asintió con su cabeza viendo a su okaa un poco más atrás de Victor sonriéndole.

Yuuki patino hacia el medio de la pista mientras sonriendo y saludando un poco con su mano derecha al público, a este pequeño platinado desde que había aprendido a estar en el hielo y hacer piruetas y todo tipo de ejercicios sobre este se divertía mucho y hoy no sería la excepción.

-En representación de Japón con solo 6 años y medio o como a él le gusta decir casi 7 años Yuuki.-se escuchó en el recinto la voz de Morooka-kun.-Con el ejercicio de He´s a Pirate de Pirates of Caribbean.-se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Morooka-kun y comienza la música.

Victor y Yuri seguían los movimientos que Yuuki hacia no paraban de animarlo cuando Yuri sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su espalda baja, ya lo había sentido antes hace 6 años atrás lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultar su dolor sin que Victor se enterase aunque eso sería un poco improbable que sucediese así que Victor al sentir como la mano de su esposo le apretaba un poco la mano lo llevo hasta una silla que estaba desocupada e hizo que se sentara en ella.

-Yuri estas bien.-le pregunto preocupado el platinado mayor a su esposo.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada solo que creo que necesitaba sentarme.-le susurro bajito para que nadie escuchara.-Sigue viendo a Yuuki yo me quedare aquí.-le sonrió tratando de que no viera cuanto le comenzaba a doler.

Yuuki estaba muy concentrado en su ejercicio que decidió que casi al final haría una pirueta que Victor le había prohibido hacer porque aún no le salía muy bien pero lo intentaría ya que quería ganar; Victor al momento de voltear a ver a Yuuki vio esa cara que ponía su esposo de determinación cuando había decidido algo lo único que Victor capto con sus ojos fue como la pequeña mano del niño pasaba por el afilado filo de los patines de hielo para que el pequeño cerrara fuertemente al final de su pirueta la mano y terminara con unos pasos para terminar con una pose que imitaba a un pirata sosteniendo su espada, Victor lo único que podía ver era las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de la mano del niño el cual tenía apretada su mano y con lágrimas a punto de salirle por el dolor que sentía así que Victor camino rápido y se quitó el protector de sus patines entrando al hielo yendo hacia el pequeño que se había desplomado en sus rodillas y había comenzado a llorar.

El público no había hecho ningún ruido hasta que vieron que por la pista había pequeñas manchitas rojas que no habían estado antes, todos comenzaron a preocuparse por el pequeño platinado pero al ver llegar a Victor todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a darle ánimos al pequeño platinado; Victor cargo a Yuuki que no paraba de llorar mientras que veía afuera del rink se encontraba ya los paramédicos que atenderían al pequeño platinado, cuando salieron Yuri le paso los protectores a Victor mientras que Yuuki se aferraba a la gabardina de este sin querer soltarse, en lo que estaba la puntuación de Yuuki los paramédicos revisaron la mano del pequeño viendo que solo era una cortada no tan profunda pero que era muy sangrienta así que le vendaron la mano cómo pudieron ya que no se despegaba ni un solo momento del cuello de Victor; mientras lo curaban Yuuki seguía llorando y Yuri trataba de tranquilizarlo aun que no podía ya que no le gustaba ver a su pequeño platinado llorando como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Recordemos que ayer este pequeño obtuvo la puntuación más alta con 120.50 puntos.-Morooka-kun decía atraves de los altavoces del recinto.-Aquí está la puntuación de este increíble chico.-se escuchó la voz de Morooka-kun.-WOW 220.40 lo cual lo pone con un total de 340.90 puntos dejándolo en primer lugar.-se escuchó el grito de Morooka-kun por todo el recinto por los altavoces.

Victor y Yuri sonreían de felicidad mientras que el pequeño platinado que estaba aún aferrado a Victor con dolor en su mano no entendía que pasaba así que levanto un poco su cabeza viendo a Victor.

-Otoo.-susurro bajito aun con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yuuki ganaste.-le sonrió dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Omedeto Yuuki.-recibió otro beso en su otra mejilla por parte de Yuri el cual no pudo aguantar el dolor y emitió un pequeño gemido.

-Okaa.-Yuuki un poco preocupado por su okaa susurro bajito.

-No pasa nada.-le susurro de vuelta dándole otro beso en su mejilla.

En lo que iban a donde se encontraban los demás patinadores ahora ya había llegado la hora de los Seniors Victor vio a Yakov junto con Yurio preocupados por el pequeño platinado que aun venia en sus brazos sollozando por el dolor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Vitya?-pregunto Yakov preocupado por el pequeño.

-Estará bien solo tenemos que darle unos analgésicos para el dolor.-sonrió Victor para que no siguieran preocupados por el pequeño.

-Sera mejor que vaya por los analgésicos no quiero seguir viéndolo así.-Yuri le susurro a Victor para después alejarse volviendo a sentir el pinchazo en su espalda baja.

Victor vio como Yuri se encogía un poco por el dolor y se acercó a Yakov.

-Yuuki puedes quedarte un momento con Yakov oji-san.-le susurro al pequeño que asintió con su cabeza con dolor, mientras Victor le pasaba a Yakov al pequeño niño.-Enseguida regreso.-grito yendo hacia donde se había ido Yuri.

Victor no tardo en alcanzar a su esposo cuando lo vio que este estaba recargado en una de las paredes ya casi para llegar donde estaban los paramédicos.

-Yuri.-medio grito acercándose corriendo con los patines puestos a su esposo.

-Estoy bien Vitya.-le dijo sonriéndole tratando de ocultar su dolor el pelinegro.

-Es lo que creo que es.-le susurro al odio ya estando más cerca de él.

-Hai.-simplemente susurro conteniendo el dolor.

-Le diré a Yakov que me iré contigo al hospital, después ellos nos pueden alcanzar.-dijo lo más rápido que pudo Victor un poco nervioso.

-Vitya no quédate, tú y Yuuki tienen que pasar por sus medallas tranquilo alguien más puede acompañarme.-le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo tocándole su mejilla derecha.

-Pero.-Victor iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por Sara Crispino que venía junto con su hermano Michele y Emil Nekola.

-Vitya, Yuri.-grito saludando Sara acercándose a los dos.

-Sara, que bueno.-dijo alegre un poco Victor por ver a los otros patinadores que no participaban pero estaban allí para apoyarlos.-Podrían llevar a Yuri al hospital.-le dijo un poco menos nervioso aun que aun así seguía preocupado.-En cuanto acabe la competencia y la premiación iré para allá.-dijo eso ultimo viendo a Yuri a los ojos que estaba aguantándose el dolor.

-Ohhh claro Vitya déjanos todo a nosotros.-dijo Sara sonriéndole para que no se preocupara por Yuri.

Mientras Victor iba donde los paramédicos vio como Michele y Emil ayudaban al pelinegro a caminar a la salida del recinto, Victor entro donde era el área de enfermería buscando al paramédico que había atendido al pequeño platinado cuando lo vio se acercó a él.

-Konnichiwa eh venido por los analgésicos de Yuuki.-le dijo un poco nervioso y preocupado eso se le ponía ver en su rostro.

-Preocupado por la competencia.-rio un poco al verlo y comenzar a buscar los analgésicos.

-Ehh no es eso son asuntos personales.-le contesto un poco más relajado sabiendo que aun él debía de hacer su rutina.

-Bueno, aquí están dele este analgésico hará que este un poco adormilado y este otro déselo a la hora de que duerma para que pueda descansar, para mañana estará como nuevo y sin dolor.-le contesto el paramédico sonriéndole un poco para que Victor se pudiera relajar más.

-Arigatou.-le devolvió la sonrisa ya más relajado y fue a donde estaba Yakov.

Yuuki había comenzado a llorar un poco más fuerte porque el dolor no se iba así que Yakov trataba de calmar al pequeño platinado hasta que no vio a Victor venir se acercó a él.

-Ya casi le toca a Yuri, ten.-le paso al pequeño a Victor mientras se iba con Yurio hacia el rink.

Victor le dio el analgésico al niño el cual a los cuantos minutos se comenzó a sentir mejor y adormilado, lo único que podía hacer Victor era esperar por su turno y no pensar en estar preocupado por su esposo, en eso el móvil de Victor vibro y lo saco viendo el mensaje de Sara.

-"Vitya, ya estamos en el hospital Yuri está bien no te preocupes él está viendo todo desde la tv de su habitación, el medico nos dijo que Yuri había sido muy valiente el no haber dicho nada de los dolores porque casi cuando lo acomodaron en su habitación el medico dijo que ya iba a más de la mitad de camino, bueno será mejor que te deje yo cuidare de él no te preocupes ya verás que cuando lleguen tú y Yuuki podrán conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia."-Victor leyó el mensaje y sonrió por lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo por él y Yuri.

Victor vio a lo lejos como le iba en la rutina a Yurio así que fue caminando hacia el rink ya que solo faltaba el odioso de JJ así que Victor termino de ver la rutina de Yurio en lo que esperaban los resultados Victor seguía viendo hacia el rink sin ver un lugar específico solo recordando como su esposo le había dado la noticia, sonrió y volteo a ver las pantallas viendo que Yurio estaba quedando en primero con una muy alta puntuación se acercó a Yakov y Yurio dándole a este último al pequeño platinado que estaba dormido.

-Ya será mi turno Yurio cuida de Yuuki.-le sonrió viendo al pequeño niño dormir.

-Oiii pero y el Katsudon donde esta.-le pregunto enfadado de que tuviera que cuidar al niño.

-Jijijijiji parece que se adelantó un poco el nuevo integrante de la familia.-le sonrió a Yurio dándole la espalda para concentrarse en lo que haría en su rutina.

Victor cuando vio que ya era su turno y JJ había quedo un poco por debajo de Yurio eso significaba que tenía que hacer una buena rutina, Victor entro al hielo y fue donde estaba Yakov con Yuuki en brazos.

-Jijijiji así que no aguanto.-rio un poco y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño platinado.

-No ya sabes cómo es Yuri.-le contesto Yakov.-Tendrás que concentrarte más para ganarle a Yuri, recuerda después de la premiación podremos irnos al hospital.-le sonrió un poco a Victor y le dijo que ya se fuera.

Victor solo sonrió y volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Yuuki, vio que ya era hora así que fue al centro de la pista mientras iba saludando y sonriendo a los presentes.

Cuando llego a la posición Victor respiro profundamente y exhalo cuando comenzó a tocar una canción suave como una canción de cunas, Yuuki medio abrió sus ojitos y se los tallo tratando de ver en donde estaba.

-Otoo?-pregunto bajito aun adormilado.

-Vuelve a dormir Yuuki-chan, otoo no tardara en ganar.-le susurró al oído Yakov acariciando la espalda del pequeño.

Yuuki se movió un poco para ver al rink y se quejó un poco por haberse pegado un poco la herida en cuanto vio al rink vio a Victor haciendo un Triple Axel, en cuanto a cabo la música Víctor voltio a ver dónde estaba Yakov con el pequeño platinado y lo vio como sonreía ese pequeño se acercó a la salida y tomo a Yuuki en brazos.

-Veo que ya despertaste pequeño.-le susurro a su oído y lo sintió como lo abrazaba.

-Otoo quiero ir con okaa.-le susurro adormilado.

-Enseguida iremos con okaa.-le susurro acariciándole la espalda para que volviera a dormir.

Víctor estaba más interesado en que el pequeño volviera a dormir que ni se dio cuenta de su puntuación cuando Yakov le puso su mano en su hombro, Victor alzo su mirada y vio que había sacado la calificación perfecta en su rutina lo cual lo había dejado en primer lugar.

-Felicidades Vitya.-casi grita y lo abrazo como pudo para no despertar al pequeño.

Víctor simplemente sonrió bajando su mirada al pequeño platinado que estaba dormido con un dedo en su boca aun siendo un niño grande aún seguía siendo el pequeño de su familia.

Había llegado el momento de la premiación, Victor había pedido que hicieran las dos premiaciones al mismo tiempo para que se pudiera agilizar más las cosas y poder llegar a ver a su querido Yuri, todo paso tan rápido que Victor solamente le dio tiempo de poner los protectores a sus patines y ponerse su chamarra junto con Yuuki que aún estaba muy adormilado por los calmantes.

Victor corrió con Yuuki en sus brazos hacia la salida sin parar con los medio en cuanto iba a salir fue detenido por el paramédico que había atendido al pequeño platinado que estaba un poco enfurruñado por no poder descansar.

-Señor Nikiforov.-lo saludo un poco deteniéndolo antes de que saliera al frío de la ciudad de Tokyo.- ¿Va al hospital?-le pregunto viendo que Victor ya quería salir de allí.-Venga nosotros lo llevamos.-le dijo indicándole la ambulancia que estaba en la entrada estacionada.

-Arigatou gosaimasu.-le agradeció un poco sorprendido y siguió al paramédico.

-Vitya.-grito Yakov antes de que Victor pudiera salir.-Se te olvida sus maletas, vete con ellos así llegaras más rápido al hospital nosotros los veremos allá en cuanto acabemos con las entrevistas y los demás estén listos para ir con ustedes.-le dijo Yakov entregándole 2 maletas de deportes a Victor.

-Arigatou Yakov.-le sonríe Victor tomando las maletas como puede y saliendo hacia la ambulancia con el pequeño platinado medio dormido caminando torpemente.

Victor y Yuuki iban en la parte trasera de la ambulancia con el paramédico que había atendido al pequeño platinado que se estaba dejando cambiar su ropa por el platinado mayor.

-Así que señor Nikiforov ya van por el segundo ehh.-le dijo el paramédico medio sonriéndole mientras que Victor acababa de cambiar a Yuuki, el cual se acomodó en la camilla para volver a dormir.

-Jejeje sip así es, supongo que vio el expediente de Yuuki no es así.-Victor le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a cambiarse el de ropa.

-Si así es.-le sonrió viendo al pequeño platinado dormir.-Aunque le debo de decir tiene muchos rasgos de usted pero saco la personalidad de su esposo.-le sonrió viéndolo como se cambiaba.

-Sí creo que así es.-le sonrió Victor viendo al pequeño platinado dormido.-Por cierto no ha dejado de dormir creo que los analgésicos fueron muy fuertes.-le dijo un poco preocupado por ver a su pequeño dormir mucho.

-Jaja descuide en cuanto lleguemos al hospital se le pasara, además aunque tenga casi 7 años aun es pequeño y necesita de una buena siesta para recuperar sus fuerzas después de esa cortada que se hizo.-le contesto sonriendo y viendo al pequeño platinado.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al hospital Yuuki abrió sus ojos buscando con su mirada a su Otoo, en cuanto lo vio le sonrió un poco.

-Otoo donde vamos.-le pregunto bostezando estirándose para quitarse el poco sueño que tenía ya.

-Vamos al hospital a ver como esta Okaa-san.-le contesto sonriéndole el platinado mayor.

-Hmmm.-sonrió y se sentó en la camilla viendo todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Ya hemos llegado.-dijo el paramédico a Victor viendo como tomaba las 2 maletas deportivas y al pequeño de la mano saliendo casi corriendo.

-Arigatou.-grito sonriendo entrando al hospital.

Victor al entrar al hospital fue directamente al área de maternidad en la sala de espera vio a Michele y Emil sentados.

-Michele, Emil ¿Dónde está Yuri?-les pregunto un poco preocupado por su amado Yuri.

-Está en la habitación 210.-le indico Michele.-Ven Yuuki-chan esperemos aquí a que tu Otoo-san salga después de ver a tu Okaa-san.-le tomo la mano al pequeño platino el cual sonrió viendo a Emil que le estaba haciendo caras graciosas.

-Arigatou mina.-les grito yendo por el pasillo a la habitación que le habían indicado.

Michele acomodo las maletas que Victor había dejado caer antes de que saliera corriendo de allí, Victor toco la puerta pero escucho el pequeño grito de su querido Yuri así que abrió la puerta y vio a Sara a un lado de su esposo tomándole la mano y al médico del chico allí.

-Vitya.-medio susurro al ver a su querido esposo el pelinegro que estaba tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-Yuri, ya estoy aquí.-le contesto acercándose a él.

Sara se puso al otro lado de Yuri sonriéndole a sus 2 amigos, el medico seguía haciendo su trabajo mientras le indicaba a Yuri que con un único esfuerzo más y ya terminaría todo.

-Vamos Yuri solo un poco más y terminamos.-le alentó el medico a Yuri.-Llego justo a tiempo señor Nikiforov.-le sonrió al recién llegado.

Yuri saco de muy dentro de si las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban a su pequeño cuerpo, mientras Yuri daba lo mejor de sí Victor le estaba diciendo al oído cuanto lo amaba y que para él era la persona más importante de su vida, pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño llanto.

-Felicidades es una pequeña niña, lo has hecho muy bien Yuri.-le sonrió poniendo a la pequeña niña en una cobija rosa dándosela a Victor para que la viera.

-Arigatou Yuri.-le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos Victor viendo a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos que se había quedado dormida en ellos.

-Daisuki Vitya.-le sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios a su esposo.

Mientras en la sala de espera Yuuki se había quedado con Michele y Emil cuando comenzaron a llegar todos los demás patinadores con sus entrenadores Yuuki vio a Yurio.

-Yurio onii-chan.-corrió a abrazarlo un poco asustado cuando se escuchó por el pasillo un grito de Yuri, el pequeño platinado se asustó y comenzó a llorar.

-Yuuki que te dije de llorar.-le dijo Yurio al pequeño.

-Yura no le hables así apenas es un niño.-le contesto regañándolo un poco Otabek.

-Está bien Beka.-gruño bajito Yurio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos salió Victor buscando al pequeño platinado que se estaba quedando casi dormido a un lado de Yakov y Lilia.

-Vitya.-medio grito su entrenador al verlo venir hacia ellos.

-Victor como se encuentra Yuri y él bebe.-comenzaron a preguntarle los demás patinadores y amigos de estos.

Victor vio a su pequeño que se le quedo viendo adormilado, se puso a la altura del pequeño y sonriéndole le acaricio su cabeza.

-Yuuki ¿quieres conocer a tu hermanita?-le pregunto al pequeño platinado.

-HAI.-grito el pequeño siendo cargado por su Otoo-san.

Victor entro con Yuuki a la habitación mientras detrás de él venían sus amigos, Yuuki al ver a su Okaa-san sonrió.

-Okaa.-medio grito siendo dejado en la cama por su Otoo-san.

-Yuuki-chan ella es tu hermanita.-le sonrió a su pequeño descubriendo la carita de la pequeña platinada que estaba en sus brazos, Yuuki la toca y ríe.

-¿Cómo le pondrán?-pregunto Mila viendo a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su Okaa-san.

Victor vio a Yuri sonriéndose entre los dos y vieron a Yuuki el cual se había acomodado a un lado de su Okaa-san para dormir.

-Yuuki-chan, ¿quieres decirle a Mila-onee-chan el nombre de tu hermanita?-Yuri le pregunto al pequeño que ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

-Hai Okaa.-medio sonrió adormilado y vio a todos los demás.-Mi hermanita se llama Annia-chan.-sonríe y se acomoda quedándose dormido a un lado de Yuri.

Todos los presentes sonreían al saber el nombre de la nueva integrante de la familia Nikiforov; todos se habían quedado hasta tarde cuando una enfermera los mando afuera para que dejaran descansar a Yuri y a la pequeña Annia, Victor acompaño a sus amigos junto con Yuuki que estaba dormido a la salida donde se encontraron con Morooka-kun afuera y algunos medios que Victor conocía muy bien; el primero en acercarse fue Morooka-kun.

-Victor como esta Yuri.-le pregunto un poco preocupado por el patinador de su país.

-Jejejje descuiden Yuri está muy bien al igual que nuestra pequeña princesa.-le contesto en voz alta para que todos los demás medios escucharan.-Mañana daremos una conferencia de prensa donde podrán saber todo con mayor detalle, ahora si me disculpan tengo que regresar con mi familia.-les dijo sonriendo cargando a Yuuki en brazos.

Victor entro al hospital pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos detrás de él, se paró y vio a Morooka-kun el cual se acercó a él.

-Victor-kun sé que no debería preguntar esto pero necesito saber, Yuuki-kun es su primer hijo no es así.-le pregunto un poco apenado.

-Jejeje hai Morooka-kun.-le contesto Victor sonriendo y riendo un poco.-Pero como supo Morooka-kun.-le pregunto Victor un poco sorprendido de que supiera que Yuuki era su hijo y de Yuri.

-Bueno me puse a investigar después de que se lastimo con sus patines, así que le pregunte a uno de los paramédicos que lo atendió y no me dijo nada así que después vi que entraste por los analgésicos y escuche lo que hablaste con el paramédico, descuida Victor no diré nada así que pueden estar tranquilos.-le contesto Morooka-kun con una sonrisa viendo al pequeño platinado dormido.

-Arigatou Morooka-kun.-le agradeció y se despidieron los dos.

Victor regreso a la habitación con Yuuki dormido lo acomodo en el sofá y se quedó dormido junto con el pequeño platinado hasta la mañana siguiente que fue despertado por el pequeño lloriqueo de la pequeña que estaba siendo alimentada por Yuri, Victor vio que su pequeño también estaba despierto tratando de ayudar a su Okaa-san para que la pequeña pudiera comer en paz, Victor solo sonrió al ver que su familia estaba ahora completa con dos pequeños platinados uno con los ojos cafés como Yuri y la pequeña con sus ojos azules, Victor se acercó a ellos dándole a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia un beso en su mejilla y comenzó a ayudar a Yuri en la labor de alimentar a su pequeña bebe mientras Yuuki sonreía y reía un poco por lo que sus padres hacían con su hermanita para que comiera.


End file.
